On The Side of A Broken Heart
by Muddy Writer
Summary: But it seems like it was just yesterday...when he was a part of her. And so here is the long haired brunette, torn into pieces because of a boy who broke her heart. Inspired by "Behind These Hazel Eyes" Slight OOC! Read and Review please!


**A/N: **BOO YEAH! First one-shot and first and last story as a 14-year old girl. Please visit my profile for any additional updates and for further notes on this story! Enjoy reading! BTW, this is the beta-ed version and was originally posted last August 2, 2011.

**_Disclaimer: _**I seriously don't own Prince of Tennis and the song 'Behind These Hazel Eyes'. I only used them for inspiration and to improve my writing skills. But how I wish right?

* * *

><p><strong>- On the Side of a Broken Hearted -<strong>

_Inspired by: Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Ckarkson_

[First shot at One-Shots]

It was raining hard, very hard that day. It was cold, it formed a heavy mist. People walking on the sidewalks were taking out their multi-colored umbrellas, protecting them from the pelting rain.

Sakuno, however, did not have anything with her to shield herself from the rain or to keep herself warm from the cold. Yet, she did not mind. It was nothing to the pain she was feeling at the moment.

_'Let it rain on me, to wash all of my sadness away.' _She thought to herself. She was walking down the street in a place she did not know. But she let her feet lead the way. She did not mind wherever it lead her anyways. _'Anywhere is better.' _

She continued to walk and walk. She was shivering for being in the rain and the people she passed by were offering her extra unbrellas and towels yet, she gently turned down their kind offers. _'I like being in the rain where no one can see me crying.' _She thought.

After a few moments, she stopped. She really couldn't see where she was for the mist was getting thicker but that didn't matter. She thought it was a great place for her. There were no people around to disturb her or her thoughts. The perfect place to think of the things that had happened to her these past few months.

It all started when she was on a train. She was going to see her grandmother for they will be watching tennis matches. But while she was on, there was a group of boys who were discussing loudly. One of them was telling the others about the eastern and western grip of the tennis rackets. They were a bit noisy too and kept on waving the tennis racket around that it almost hit her on the face.

Yet a boy, about the same age as her, told them to be quiet and so they stopped. The group of boys thought that the boy was too cocky but at least, she was saved from their reckless wagging. Sakuno met him again when they were off the train. He was wearing a red jacket and brought a tennis bag with him. He had greenish hair with beautiful golden eyes. His name was Echizen Ryoma. He was asking for directions yet she gave him the wrong ones. His tennis match was forfeited because he was late but despite it all, he forgave her.

They had more encounters after that. There even came to a point when he taught her and her best friend tennis. She got into trouble that day but he came to her rescue. There was one time too when he accompanied her to the racket-stringer. The others even thought it was a date but it wasn't- _yet_.

Their friendship quickly turned into something deeper. Their simple encounters turned into secret meetings, away from the prying eyes of his senpais, who will surely tease them, his parents especially his father and from others as well. They managed to do it but at times, they were nearly caught. They were happy during their quiet and private moments together until he decided to cut it short, just when she thought it would last for forever.

"I need to... focus on tennis." She remembered him saying, "I... ahm... I'm not so sure you deserve me either." That moment, hot tears were falling from Sakuno's small and pretty face. Ryoma hated how he made her cry yet he forced his hand hard from wiping her tears. "Someday, you'll find the guy for you. I'm sorry... Goodbye, Sakuno." And with that, he turned away, not caring how much she cried.

Sakuno couldn't even sleep that night nor the following nights. She was just crying in her dark room. All alone by herself. And that gave her a lot of time to think of their moments together. She remembered that they would still be talking on the phone in those times at night yet, here she was now, crying. But she can't stop crying so she let herself until eyes were all puffy. Yet she doesn't care, it was the least of her problems.

_Seeing you it kills me now..._

It was a torture to her seeing him playing and focusing on tennis and continuing with life as in nothing 'important' happened. While there she was, watching him and crying inside. _'Thank you. You made me feel alright for once in my life.' _She thanked him in her thoughts and turned away. She was still recovering by then.

And from then on, Sakuno tried to avoid Ryoma the best she can. But the freshly healed wounds were opened again when she saw him hanging out with another girl. It was just two weeks since their split up. Her tears were almost falling when she said in a small voice that only she can hear, "No, you won't see me cry anymore...not anymore." With that, she acted all cheerful and happy around the tennis team and especially around him when he introduced his new lady friend but deep down, she was almost breaking. Like all people who still can't get over with their ex'es, she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand his genuine happiness with the other girl where as she was not. All emotions came rushing through her: jealousy, anger and _sadness_. So she ran away from them to avoid a colorful show of emotions.

_So... here I am once again... _

Sakuno is back again in the present, back to where she is currently standing, in the middle of somewhere with the thick mist covering her. All of those memories seemed a lifetime away from her. She is feeling a little hot too even under the rain, a little feverish. But then thinking of his words makes her laugh loud and since there was nothing to absorb the sound of her laugh, it echoes all through out.

'I don't deserve you? Then who do I deserve then? Tell me! Tell me Ryoma!' Sakuno taunted Ryoma even though he isn't there. Her tears were flowing from her eyes but it mixed with the rain that you can't distinguished it which is which. And so here is the long haired brunette, torn into pieces because of a boy who broke her heart. _Swallowing me then spitting me out... _

_Seems like just yesterday... you were a part of me..._

_Your arms around me tight... everything felt so right..._

_'I felt that we were unbreakable... like nothing could go wrong. Guess I was-' _Sakuno didn't finish the sentence for the unexpected happened.

A car came skidding down towards her. The driver seemed unable to stop it due to the slippery road and due to the fact that he has lost control with the breaks. Sakuno was also paralyzed with fear and was unable to move. She was rooted to the spot. She closed her eyes and her memories came flashing before her. She cried and whispered, _"Thank you...for everything.., yet you won't see me cry... behind these hazel eyes."_

A clash was heard and everything went black.

The car driver went out of his car and looked to see what he hit. He was so shocked to see a petite girl, lying on the ground, bloody. Seeing what he had done, he went to bent but someone rushed to the girl's side and stopped the driver from getting near.

He was not that far away. He was a figure who watched her every movement and listened to everything she said. His fist were clenched from the words he heard yet he remained hidden from her. He was rushing towards Sakuno when the car came to view to save her but he was late, unlike those times when he was on perfect timing to save her from trouble. He went to Sakuno's lying body, trying to revive her but his efforts were futile. The rain soaked him and tears fell from his eyes. It mixed with the rain as he looked up and asked the heavens why. So did the blood that came from Sakuno's body.

_"I'm sorry."_

Sakuno opened her eyes for one last time at the sound of Ryoma's gentle, soothing voice. _"Jerk... but thank you... for the happy moments you gave to me."_ And with that she closed her hazel eyes eternally.

_'Of all the moments in my life, you were always there somewhere. Once as a wish. Once as a blessing. And now as the greatest loss I'll ever experience.' _

** - O W A R I -**

* * *

><p>GAWD! That's just... tragic. Please don't forget to review and visit my profile for any updates and further notes!<p> 


End file.
